


Lockup

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, In a world Finn wasn't a part of the 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Octavia meet on the Ark a few months before Octavia is caught. Raven goes down to earth to find Octavia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockup

When Bellamy came into the room with a big grin on his face, claiming that she could leave their room for the first time in sixteen years she honestly thought he was joking. But then he pulled a mask out from behind his back, telling her that the masquerade party starts in five minutes, just in time for her to see one of the moon rises he was always going on about.

Octavia's stomach was in knots as she stared out at the hallway from the safe sanction of her room.

"Come on," Bellamy urged, stretching his hand out to her. Octavia had spent her entirely life trusting Bellamy, and there was no reason for her not to trust him now, but she was still terrified. "It will be ok."

Octavia took a breath and nodded, fixing the mask more comfortably on her face before taking ahold of her brothers hand and walked towards the door, stalling briefly at the threshold before stepping out.

The moon rise was even more beautiful than Bellamy had ever described it. And the earth, the earth looked incredibly beautiful but daunting at the same time.

Then she was in a room filled with people around her age dancing. It was freaking her out.

"Go on, I will be keeping an eye on you."

Octavia nodded apprehensively, walking towards the crowed, glancing back at Bellamy quickly before disappearing through the wall of teenagers.

She glanced around, somewhat disoriented by all the people and the noise, it was to much for her.

"Wow, easy." A voice said when Octavia spun around, her head spinning, like she was going to just collapse then and there. A set of hands gripped onto her hips to keep her standing when she stumbled. "You ok?"

Octavia looked up at the girl, even with a red, sparkly mask covering half of her face Octavia was still stricken by the beauty of her. Maybe it was just the fact that she hadn't been face to face with anyone other than her brother and mother that made her brain just cease to work. Or maybe it was the way this girls eyes would sparkle whenever the light hit them.

"Can you talk?" The girl asked, a playful little grin on lips. Octavia nodded. "Can you do that for me?"

"Thank you."

"There we go." The brunette smiled, stepping away from Octavia but held out one hand. "Do you wanna dance?" She called over the music and that's when Octavia realised they were now playing a slow song, and everyone around the had paired up.

"I can't dance." Octavia admitted but her hand still found it's way into the girls tanned one. She felt compelled to dance with her, even if she would just make a fool of herself.

"It's easy," the girl promised, gently pulling Octavia toward her until they were pressed right up against each other. The girl took ahold of Octavia's other hand, placing both of them on her shoulders before moving her own hands to Octavia's hips, gently rocking them back and forth. "And that's all it takes."

"It is easy."

"You've never danced before?" Octavia shook her head. "You aren't really missing much."

"Wouldn't you rather be dancing with whoever you came here with?"

"Would you rather not be dancing with me?" The girl asked and Octavia noticed her eyebrow raise into view over the mask.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. This is actually quite nice."

"Good, I'm glad you think so, too."

 _Too_. At least she wasn't the only one enjoying it.

"I haven't seen you around before."

"How do you know? I _am_  wearing a mask."

"You don't forget a smile like that." The girl answered smoothly.

Octavia realised then that she was being flirted with. She had seen and heard Bellamy with girls through the grids in the floor. But this was a girl flirting with her and, from what she had come to understand, girls and boys went together. It didn't matter to her, any other kind of human interaction was glorious to her but she wanted to act normal so not to attract any kind of unwanted attention.

"You're a girl." Octavia pointed out.

"True."

"And I'm a girl."

"That is also true." The girl nodded, smiling down at Octavia. "Relax, sweetheart, no one cares."

"Is this normal?"

The girls mouth twisted into a confused little frown. "No one cares who someone else is into is the least of our worries up here."

Octavia nodded, taking a calming breath before sliding her hands along the girls shoulders, a little closer to her neck.

The girl smiled at the movement, obviously sensing that Octavia had relaxed and she gently pulled her a little closer, allowing her to rest her head against the girls chest.

This was nice, for the first time in Octavia's life she felt _relaxed_.

That didn't last long, thought, because there was an alarm blaring and Bellamy was tugging her away, saying that had to get back to their room. Then there was guards asking for her ID, something she didn't have, so she took off, running as quickly as she could down whatever hallway was free.

She felt someone grip onto her arm and pull her to the left, and she was sure she was done for. She was going to get out in lockup and her mum was going to get floated.

Except she wasn't being hurt or shackled, she was in a small, dark space, she would've thought she was back in the floor and this had all just been a nightmare if it wasn't for the warm body pressed up against her.

Octavia opened her eyes and looked up at the person towering over her. The girl from the party.

"Sh," the girl hissed quietly, placing her finger over Octavia's lips when she opened her mouth to ask what the hell was happening. "It's ok," the girl mouthed.

Octavia nodded, staring up at the masked woman who had her pressed up against a wall in one of the storage compartments.

A little smile appeared on the woman's lips when Octavia ran her eyes over her face, like this was the first time she had seen another human before, which wasn't far from the truth, this was the first time she had been this close a human who wasn't her brother or mother.

Both girls turned their heads to look at the crack of light at the bottom of the door when they heard footsteps. Thankfully, whoever it was run right past their hiding spot.

"Who are you?" Octavia whispered.

"I think the more appropriate question here is who are _you_?" The woman replied with a little grin. "I've never see you around before."

"Why are you protecting me?"

"Why do you need protecting is my question?"

"Stop answering my questions with more questions." Octavia huffed.

"I just want to know why you ran. All they wanted was your ID card." The girl said, tilting her head a little to the side, like she had just realised _why_  Octavia had ran. "But you don't have one, do you?"

Octavia stayed quiet because as much as this girl had saved her she could still turn her in.

"You, what? Were born illegally?" She asked and, again, Octavia stayed quiet. "I'm not going to turn you in. If I do we both get into trouble."

"Then why are you protecting me?"

The girl gave a little shrug, "It's a bad habit of mine, protecting people."

"They'll find me eventually, they know I'm here now, they won't stop until they've got me." Octavia said, more to herself than to the girl in front of her. "I should just hand myself in."

Octavia went to move away but the girl caught her arm. "Do you really want to give them that kind of satisfaction?"

"I don't want to get you into trouble."

"You'll get your mom into trouble if you hand yourself in." The girl argued.

"Not if I don't tell them who she is." Octavia argued.

"Don't." The girl warned when she tried to move away again. "They will look for you for the next day or so but once they turn up nothing they aren't going to keep looking. Who is your brother or sister? I will go find them and we can get you back to your room safe."

"Who _are_ you?" Octavia demanded.

"I'm Raven." The girl, Raven, said, lifting her mask so it was perched on the top of her head and, yeah, the girl was even prettier than Octavia initially thought. "Raven Reyes."

"I'm Octavia." Octavia mirror Raven by lifting her mask off her head.

"Pretty."

"The name?" Octavia asked carefully.

"Sure,"

Octavia smiled bashfully, frowning when Raven began taking off her jacket. "What are you doing?"

"They'll have a description out for you, what you're wearing. The mask, the clothes." Raven slid her jacket off and held it out to Octavia.

"They'd float you if we get caught." Octavia warned, sliding her arms into the arms of the tattered leather jacket.

"I'm not going to get caught," Raven shot back with a smug little grin, pulling her mask off her head before taking Octavia's off too.

Raven threw Octavia's mask onto the floor, hooking the strings of her own around the smaller girls head, fixing the mask over her eyes.

"We'll be good, don't worry." Raven swore, her knuckles gently brushing against Octavia's cheeks as she fixed the mask. "Who's your brother or sister?"

"Bellamy Blake."

Raven nodded. "Do not move, ok?" Octavia nodded and Raven gave her a pointed look, holding up her pinky. "Promise me."

Octavia frowned, wrapping her fingers around Raven's pinky, "Promise."

Raven laughed. "I will explain that one to you later. I'll be back soon," Raven slid out of the closet after that, leaving Octavia in the dark with nothing but the light flittering through from under the door and the impending threat of a solar flair.

Soon turned out to be three minutes and when Raven did return she was alone. "I couldn't find him but we have to get to a room. Now. There's a solar flair coming and they're saying it's the strongest one yet. Where is your room?"

"Over the other side of the quarter."

Raven nodded thoughtfully. "Ok, you can come to my room until it is over, then I'm going to find your brother."

"They'll lock you up and float your family."

"My dad's gone and my mom is probably drunk in some guards room. It's just us." Raven said with a sense of urgency, Octavia didn't blame her, they could be caught at any moment. "Please, Octavia."

Octavia nodded a little, taking ahold of Raven's out stretched hand and allowed her to tug her out of the closet. They marched quickly down the hallway, Raven pulling them into whatever hiding spot they could find whenever they ran into a guard. They finally made it into Raven's room, both girls releasing a little sigh of relief when the door whooshed closed.

"I'll get you something to change into." Raven was about to head over to her dresser but Octavia wrapped her arms around her neck before she could. Raven startled at first but slowly wrapped her arms around Octavia. "How have you gone this long without being caught?" Raven whispered against the girls neck.

"I've been living in the floor of my mum's room."

Raven pulled back, looking sympathetically at Octavia. "That's horrible, I'm sorry."

Octavia just shook her head, her body tensing when the Ark shook.

"Don't worry about it, it's just the flair passing by." Raven assured, gently running her hand up and down the base of Octavia's back.

"Thank you. For everything, you didn't need to do any of this."

"I'm not going to let them float you just for being born." Raven let out a little laugh, taking ahold of the base of the mask Octavia was still wearing and slid it up and away from her eyes. "You can take this off now."

"Thanks," Octavia whispered, staring up at Clarke a somewhat dazed look on her face.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen"

"You've been hiding under there for sixteen years?" Raven gawped in disbelief, "I'm sorry. I mean, you don't get much of a life in this place but I couldn't imagine what you've been through."

"I don't know any different." Octavia reasoned.

"And today was your first day out of your room?"

"Yeah," Octavia murmured, "I should've known better than to listen to Bellamy. Mom would've been killed if they had found me."

"I don't blame you for doing it. I feel locked in on this _ship_  never mind being secluded to one room."

"Yeah, I did feel a little trapped sometimes, but I was alive, that's what really mattered."

"I suppose." Raven hummed, digging through her clothes to find an old tattered shirt she used to wear when she was training and a pair of black sweats. "You can get changed into these, the bathroom is over there."

The flair passed in five minutes and there was a loud bang on her door five minutes after that.

"Yo', Reyes. The flair is done and Jaha wants everyone in the mess hall." A voice called followed by two loud bangs on her door, making Octavia jump.

"Perfect." Raven whispered, looking at Octavia with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry to do this but can you hide? I'll go and talk to your brother at the meeting."

Octavia nodded, allowing Raven to pull her over towards a large grid on the wall.

"Raven!"

"Just a second, Wick!" Raven snapped, giving the grid two sharp tugs before it came off.

"I'm really sorry."

Octavia shook her head, planting a thankful kiss on Raven's cheek. "Don't be."

Raven waited for Octavia to crawl into the duct before pushing the grid back on.

Octavia was accustomed to small spaces but just the thought that people were looking for her now was making her incredible anxious.

Everything was eerily silent and the meeting seemed to be taking an eternity.

Finally, after a little over an hour, Raven came back with Bellamy, her brother wrapping her up in a tight hug when she got out of the duct. "I am so glad you are ok."

"Thanks to Raven." Octavia murmured against his chest and Bellamy tensed, letting go of his sister and turning to Raven.

"You say a word, Reyes," Bellamy warned, pointing his finger in Raven's face only to have it slapped away by the mechanic.

"Don't threaten me, _Blake_."

"I mean it, she is my sister and if you get her taken away from me."

"Bellamy, stop it!" Octavia demanded, pushing herself in between Bellamy and Raven. "She saved me. She risked being thrown in a cell to stop the guards from getting to me. You are the one who put me at _risk_ , if anyone should be getting yelled at its you."

"O, I just wanted to show you the moon rise." Bellamy tried to explain.

"You have no right to threaten her, Belle."

Bellamy's eyes moved down to Octavia's side, where Raven's hand was resting, rubbing small circles there as a way to try and calm Octavia down and to assure her that it was no big deal.

"How are we going to get her back to our room?" Bellamy asked, levelling his eyes on Raven.

"We aren't tonight." Raven answered simply.

"What do you mean _we aren't_?"

"You heard Jaha, they will be setting up people on doors for the remainder of the night. We can't take her out of this room, there are doors on the way to your room. She is staying here tonight. My mom won't be home tonight, I can lock the door from the inside and she will have a bed to sleep in." Raven said, sounding as if she was challenging Bellamy to argue. Octavia wasn't sure if it was normal to be attracted to that but she very much was.

"You'll look after her?"

"I don't think she needs looking after but if she does then I will."

Bellamy gave Raven one simple nod before turning his attention to his sister. "I'll tell mom what happened and I will come by in the morning."

Octavia nodded, wrapping her arms around her brother. "Tell mom I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Bellamy assured, stepping away from his sister and giving Raven a look.

Raven seemed to understand because she nodded, stepping up behind Octavia, placing her hand on the girls back.

Bellamy nodded, his head and shoulders drooping as he headed for the door.

"I don't mind sleeping on the floor, your mom would know if I slept in her bed."

"No she wouldn't, my mom rarely knows what she's doing." Raven disagreed. "But if you don't wanna sleep in the bed you can share with me."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Course not." Raven brought her hand up to give Octavia's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Raven moved to sit down on the stiff bed, resting her back against the wall and patting the space beside her.

"You really aren't missing much when it comes to these beds." Raven's eyes didn't leave Octavia as she tentatively crawled on to the bed.

"It is considerably better than under floorboards." Octavia reasoned, leaning back against the wall, her shoulder brushing against Raven's. "At least here I won't feel closed in."

Raven wanted to kick herself, of course  _anything_  would be better than being under the goddamn floor. "Do you need anything? Are you hungry?"

"A little." Octavia admitted, somewhat sheepishly.

"We will have to share, my mom would notice if double the portions were missing." Raven explained as she got off the bed.

"You still haven't told me why you're doing this." Octavia picked at her nails as Raven set about making their food.

"I did, it's a habit of mine." Raven answered, busing herself with the packaging in front of her.

"You don't risk being floated for nothing."

"I just don't think it's right to kill someone just because they were born." Raven shrugged, pouring Octavia out some water and taking it over to her. "I agree with their policy of only being allowed to have one kid, that's reasonable, we don't want to over populate or over work the Arc. But killing a kid just for being born." Raven tutted and shook her head. "That's dumb."

"I never knew who my dad was." Octavia accepted the cup from Raven, looking up at the girl through her eyelashes as she took a drink of the water. "Belle's dad died when he was three so he couldn't've been my dad."

"Would you want to know who he is?" Raven asked, crouching down beside the bed, crossing her arms on the side of the bed and resting her chin on her arms.

Octavia sat up a little, tucking her legs into a basket. "I would be nice to know _of_  him, sure, but I don't need him. I don't need anyone."

A little smile pulled its way on to Raven's lips, nodding her head lightly. "I believe that, but it is nice to have someone."  
  
Raven got up to finished sorting out the food, positioning herself beside Octavia when she was done.

"Are you sure you don't want me to hide inside that vent again?" Octavia asked as she and Raven settled down on Raven's bed after they had eaten, Octavia's back pressed against the wall while Raven laid down on her back in front of her. "Anyone can come in at anytime."

"The door is locked," Raven whispered sleepily, clasping her hand over her stomach.

"I don't want you to get arrested." Octavia breathed and Raven cracked one eye open, letting her head fall to the side to look at Octavia.

She smiled when she saw younger girl beside her, her arms wrapped around her pillow, half of her face hidden behind the fabric.

"I won't. No one is coming in here unless I let them in."

"I'm going to have to go back to sleeping under the floorboards tomorrow, aren't I?"

"I wish there was something I could do," Raven sighed, turning to face Octavia. "Some way of getting you a legal place on this ship but I can't think of anything."

"It's what I'm used to, it was just nice having this kind of freedom."

Raven nodded sympathetically, bringing her hand up to rub Octavia's arm reassuringly. "At least now you aren't going to be stuck with the same two faces."

"You'll come see me?"

"As much as I can." Raven nodded, letting her eyes slip closed again and whispered, "Your company isn't half bad, your brother on the other hand."

"He's harmless. He just wants to protect me."

Raven nodded understandingly, "Goodnight, Octavia."

* * *

 

The guards had thinned around the Ark by morning and Bellamy had came banging on Raven's door.

Octavia had jerked awake, thinking she was back in her own room and there was about to be a surprise inspection. But as she came more out of her sleepy haze she realised she wasn't under the floor but on a bed with something warm wrapped around her.

Raven. Sometime during the night she had rolled against her and Raven had wrapped her arms tightly around her protectively.

Octavia jumped when Bellamy rattled on the door again.

"Go'way." Raven grumbled, burying her face into Octavia's hair.

"Raven." Octavia murmured and Raven hummed sleepily. "That's my brother. We have to get up."

"No," Raven sighed, rolling onto her back, her free hand coming up to cover her face while the other remained trapped under Octavia.

"Raven!"

"Just a second, Blake!" Raven snapped, prying her arm from under Octavia and sat up, running her hands over her face.

They had managed to get Octavia back to her room without much of a problem. Wick had appeared but didn't even look up from the electrical device he was fiddling with.

Octavia had made Raven promise to come back and visit her as soon as she could, not that it took much for Raven to agree.

The first time she dropped by was a week after the first night.

"Oh, hey, Raven." Bellamy greeted her, moving aside to let her into the room. "I wasn't expecting visitors."

"I'm not here to see you." Raven said, arching her eyebrows at Bellamy when he grinned.

"Ouch." He teased, looking over Raven's shoulder to the crawl space Octavia was in. "It's safe, O."

The trap door rattled open and the upper half of Octavia's body came into view.

"Hey, sorry it took so long, I've been trying to get my zero-Gs licence." Raven said, smiling at Octavia as she hopped out of the floor and walked over to her. "So, how have you been?"

"Ok. A little on edge, I feel like I'm about to be hauled away at any time."

"I think they are over looking for you, I haven't seen any search teams in the past couple of days."

"I have to go to work, are you hanging out here?" Bellamy asked, addressing Raven.

"Yeah,"

Octavia waited for Bellamy to leave before sitting on his bed. "So, what's a zero-G licence?"

  
Raven would drop by ever day after work to just hang out with Octavia (and sometimes Bellamy).

It quickly became her favourite part of her day, it was something they both looked forward too.

It took Raven a month to figure out why she looked forward to it so much. She kept that to herself, though, she was the only friend outside of her family that Octavia had, she didn't want to taint that for her.

Three months into their friendship Raven just so happened to be there a day that a surprise inspection was happening.

Octavia was under the floor in seconds and Raven sat down on one of the chairs at the table as Bellamy opened the door.

"Surprise inspection, Blake."

"Yes, sir."

The guard eyed Raven, obviously wondering what she was doing here.

"What are you doing here, Reyes?"

"Hanging out with Bellamy, sir." Raven answered, smiled sweetly over at the guard.

The guards set about checking the room, making sure there was nothing out of place, and while Raven kept her demeanor calm her heart was rattling against her chest at the thought of Octavia being caught.

Raven let out a breath when the door closed behind the guards, her head falling against the table with a thump. "Jesus christ."

"It's something you get used to," Bellamy commented, locking the door and telling Octavia it was safe to come out.

"You look really pale." Octavia grinned, sitting back down beside the girl, rubbing the top of Raven's back. "This happens every month, it's nothing to worry about."

"You call that nothing to worry about." Raven squeaked, "Your nerves must be shot every time that happens."

"Are you worried about me, Reyes." Octavia leant her arms on the table, grinning over at Raven.

"You know I am," Raven replied with raised eyebrows. "I care about you."

Octavia's grin morphed into a soft smile at that admission. "Yeah?"

"Of course, I wouldn't come by almost every day if I didn't." Raven confessed, smiling down at Octavia.

Bellamy watched the girls interact, his sister staring up at Raven with a look he'd never seen before. Bellamy bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from smiling and cleared his throat.

Both girls startled at the sound, Raven's eyes moving to her book while Octavia leveled her eyes on her brother. "Yes, Bellamy?"

"Raven should really go, it's getting late."

Raven closed her book but before she could stand Octavia's hand covered her own. "It's not that late."

"Mom will be back soon and she will want to go straight to bed from work."

Octavia hesitated and Raven slid her hand out from under Octavia's, smiling reassuringly at the younger girl. "I will stop by tomorrow."

"It's not fair that you can't stay longer. I really enjoy having someone other than Bellamy to talk too."

"I will come by tomorrow, right after work." Raven promised, squeezing Octavia's shoulder as she stood up. "You want me to bring you anything?"

"No, thanks."

Raven nodded, smiling at Octavia one last time before heading for the door.

\--

"What's it like? Floating around in space?" Octavia asked one day (six months into their friendship) while they were lying on Bellamy's bed, Octavia's head resting on Raven's shoulder while Raven fiddled with one of the broken communication devices that had been lying around the lab for a while.

"It's... terrifyingly amazing." Raven placed the coms device on the bed beside her and looked down at Octavia, rubbing her hand up and down her back. "You see earth and it's just- it's crazy to think we used to live down there, that was our home and we ruined it. We over-populated, we worked the land to its breaking point, we blew it up because one nation wanted more power over another nation. We fought each other, killed each other, for, what? Land, resources, _money_." Raven shook her head, "It's disgusting what people will do for money, for power."

"You think we will ever go back?" Octavia whispered, looking up Raven.

"Eventually, yeah. But I don't think it will be for a while, it takes a while for radiation to dissipate. Back in the nineteen-eighties there was a reactor melt down in a nuclear power sight in Ukraine. The land around that won't be inhabitable for around twenty thousand years. But, then again, the elements that were used in that reactor were particularly long lived, the elements used in the bombs probably won't last as long."

"How do you know all this?" Octavia asked, sounding a little in aw of the knowledge Raven had.

"I read a couple of the history books we have here." Raven shrugged, "I can bring some by if you want, you can read a few."

"Yeah," Octavia whispered, a small smile pulling its way onto her lips as she ran her eyes over Raven's face. "That would be nice."

"Do you want me to bring you anything else?" Raven asked quietly, swallowing thickly when she notices the way Octavia was looking at her. Like she was the greatest thing she had ever laid eyes on. "'Tavia?"

Octavia blinked out of the little daze she was in, her eyebrows raising questioningly. "What?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I just- yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Raven raised her eyebrows skeptically, gently running her hand through the younger girls hair to move it out of her face.

"I'm just really glad I met you,"

"Yeah," Raven grinned toothily. "Yeah, me too."

Octavia smiled, her eyes flickering from Raven's eyes to her lips. She slowly began leaning up, stalling about half way and glancing up at Raven's eyes to make sure this was ok, to give Raven the opportunity to stop her.

Raven didn't, of course, she used her hand that was already in Octavia's hair to guide the girls lips to hers.

It was tentative at first, Raven's lips enclosing around Octavia's bottom lip, smiling when she felt Octavia smile.

"Is this ok?" Raven whispered when she pulled back to readjust herself, tilting her head a little more to the left and kissed Octavia a little deeper.

Octavia nodded, pushing herself up onto her elbow, her hand finding its way to Raven's neck as they kissed.

They didn't stop kissing until they heard the door to Octavia's room slide open, Octavia scurrying to get off of Raven, her eyes snapping up to find Bellamy standing there, his mouth open and his eyebrows knitted together. "Oh,"

"Belle,"

"How long has this been going on?"

"It hasn't been," Octavia answered.

Bellamy nodded slowly. "Ok, just- don't hurt her I suppose."

Raven nodded. "Course not."

"I'm gonna go back outside 'cause this is awkward and I don't know what to say." Bellamy quickly rushed back outside making Raven laugh.

Octavia tried to be mad at Raven, her brother had just walked in on them kissing after all, it wasn't really a laughing matter, but she couldn't stop the smile pulling its way onto her lips at Raven's laugh.

That smile turned into a little laugh, shaking her head at the situation they were in.

"God, I can't believe that just happened."

Raven hummed, skimming her fingertips down Octavia's face. "Well, he's gone again."

"Mm, that's true." Octavia's lips curled up into a coy little smile as she leant down to kiss Raven again.

\---

Raven practically skipped to the Blake's room the next day, one of the Ark's history books in her hand.

She frowned when she noticed the door lying open, her heart sinking when she entered the room and Bellamy was sitting at the table, his head in his hands.

"Bellamy?"

Bellamy's head snapped up, his face red and puffy. He wiped at his wet eyes, sniffing as he stood up. "She's gone."

"Gone? What the fuck do you mean gone?"

"Gone!" Bellamy snapped. "Taken. Locked up. On death row. _Gone_." Bellamy's voice broke and his eyes welled up. "And my mom is dead."

Raven blinked, walking backwards until she could sit down on the bed. "How?"

"Mom didn't lock the door. One of the guards came in and saw her." Bellamy whispered, shaking his head. "What am I going to do?"

"I don't-" Raven frowned, "I have to go see her."

Raven left without waiting for Bellamy to reply, all but running to the Lockup.

"Can I help you?" The of the guards asked as she came up on the doors.

"Yeah, I'm here to visit someone."

"Sign in," the guard nodded at the sheet on the table.

Raven signed her name quickly and walking briskly through the door. She scanned the list of delinquents until she found Octavia's name and her cell number.

She peered through the perplex window when reached Octavia's cell, her heart breaking when she noticed the girl sitting in the corner, her legs drawn up to her chest and her forehead pressed against her knees.

"'Tavia."

Octavia's head snapped up, her face was in pretty much the same state her brothers had been. "Rae,"

"Hey, kid."

Octavia scampered to her feet and over to the door. "My mom-"

"I know, I'm so sorry."

"Have you seen Bellamy? Is he ok?"

"I don't know." Raven said. "Octavia, I..."

"I love you," Octavia whispered when Raven trailed off. "And I'm so sorry you got involved in this."

"I'm not. There has to be somethings we can do, a way of getting you off the hook." Raven rushed out desperately.

"There isn't, it's over." Octavia sighed. "I just wish they'd get it over with instead of leaving me to stew until I was eighteen."

"You can't just give up, Octavia."

"There's nothing we can do!" Octavia snapped, her voice raising a few notches. "It's done, I'm _dead_!"

Raven felt like she had been punched in the chest, her eyes welling up as the reality of the situation really hit her.

Octavia was as good as dead, her mother  _was_  dead, Bellamy had no one left. She had lost the only person she had ever  _truely_  cared about.

"Rae. _Raven_."

Raven startled, her eyes snapping back to Octavia.

"I'm so sorry," Octavia breathed. "This was bound to happen eventually, I shouldn't have let it go this far."

"You can't just give up,"

"On _what_ , Raven? There's no relationship here, not anymore."

Raven blinked a couple of times, shocked at what Octavia had just said.

"You need to leave. And don't come back, it will only hurt us both."

"Octavia,"

" _Please_ ,"

Raven swallowed, nodding her head minutely as she backed away from the door.

She marched out of Lockup, heading for the lab.

"Works over, Reyes." Wick said, leaving the lab just as Raven entered.

"Piss off, Wick."

Raven tried to see Octavia two days later, hoping maybe she had calmed down, but she didn't even get past the guards. Turns out Octavia had told the guards she didn't want visitors, especially Raven.

Raven only managed to destroy half of the lab before Wick stopped her.

\--

She knew there was no way that drop ship was 'accidentally' ejected, and the fact Lockup was under 'quarantine' just made her even more suspicious so she went snooping.

She knew something was up but she never could have imagined it was this bad. The delinquent were sent to earth ( _Octavia_  was sent to earth), the Ark was dying and they would be killing three hundred people if they couldn't prove earth was inhabitable.

"You have nine days to get it ready." Abby told her, motioning toward an escape pod that was older than everyone on the Ark.

"I will but I'm coming with you."

It turns out that she ended up going alone after Abby was arrested.

The re-entry was bumpy and she was knocked unconscious when she landed and when she woke up she was met with a pretty blonde grinning at her excitedly.

She took a few moments to take it in, the air, the smell, the feeling of the hard ground under her feet, the rain on her skin. It was incredible.

She sobered up a few seconds later though, turning to the blonde girl. "It's safe?"

"None of us have died from radiation poisoning." She answered.

"And Octavia Blake?"

Clarke nodded, "She's a pain in the ass to her brother." Raven grinned at that. "I'm Clarke, by the way. Clarke Griffin."

"You're Clarke? Your mom helped me rebuild the escape pod."

Clarke seemed to clam up after that, asking Raven if she had a radio. And she did, but it was gone and Clarke seemed to know exactly who took it.

Clarke motioning for Raven to follow her back to the drop ship.

"Raven?" Raven whirled around at the sound of her name, a smile stretching across her lips when she spotted Octavia standing there, a look of sheer surprise on her face. "Rae."

Raven caught Octavia when she leaped into her arms, squeezing the younger girl tightly, as if she was trying to make sure she was really here.

"I didn't think I was going to see you again." Raven whispered against her neck, pressing a kiss there when she felt Octavia shake against her.

"How did you- you were on the Ark."

"I refurbished a one hundred and thirty year old capsule." Raven laughed, "I'm surprised I didn't die, honestly."

Octavia pulled back, her hands linking at the back of Raven's neck. "I'm sorry about-"

Raven cut Octavia off by kissing her, "We will talk about it later."

"I love you," Octavia whispered, rejoining their lips.

"I love you, too."

"Bellamy, where is the radio!"

Raven set Octavia in her feet, walking over to where Clarke was confronting Bellamy.

"There is no reason for us to contact the Ark."

"They are going to float three hundred people if we don't contact them. You need to put aside what you done and contact them." Raven argued.

"Shut up, Raven." Bellamy warned.

"What did he do?"

"He shot Jaha," Raven answered, her eyes not leaving Bellamy as she spoke. "But he's a lousy shot, he couldn't even kill him."

"I should've killed you when I had the chance." Bellamy growled, moving toward Raven but Octavia surged forward and shoved him back before he could reach her.

"You tried to kill Jaha?" Octavia snapped, using her body to shield Raven from her brother.

"It was the only way I could get a place on the ship."

"That's why you wanted to get rid of the bracelets and stole Raven's radio, you were saving your own ass." Clarke said.

"This isn't the time to be selfish, Bellamy, they will kill three hundred people to conserve oxygen if we don't get in contact and let them know this place is inhabitable." Raven snapped. "Where is my radio?"

"It's gone, I threw it in the lake."

Bellamy managed to pull together a group of five to hunt for the radio. Raven wanted to go with him, she didn't trust him, but Octavia insisted she stayed and relaxed after going through re-entry.

"I'm really sorry about what I said on the Ark." Octavia whispered, crawling into bed beside Raven, curling herself around the girl. "I just didn't want to hurt you anymore than I already had."

"Let's just forget about it," Raven whispered, raking her hand through Octavia's hair, peering down at the girl. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"You will have to tell me what it's like down here, but after I get some sleep."

"Ok," Octavia agreed, pressing a kiss to Raven's cheek. "You will need to be fully rested to deal with what I have to tell you."

"Uh oh," Raven breathed sleepily, tugging Octavia a little closer and allowing herself to fall asleep.

 

 

 

 


End file.
